Time Stream Of Memories
by Danko Kaji
Summary: Side Story of DYA? - Day 358/2 Days - Memories... the links... and a chain. Friendship is never lost. Love doesn't disappear completely. "You have your memories and I have mine. That's what makes us different." XionxOC
1. No i: A Nonexistent Love

**No. i: A Nonexistent Love**

"_I can't remember, something important…"_

An inner thought bringing into light forgotten secrets.

"_You're a weird guy, but I like you."_

A casual comment, a candid confession, and a rare smile on an otherwise gloomy face.

"_Who… am I?"_

A poignant question, left hanging in the warm island winds for no one else to hear, except for a silver-haired youth; and the pictures begin to blur.

* * *

I stand atop the roof of an abandoned old mansion, overlooking The Woods to gaze at the fantastic view of the bright, fiery sun bathing the town in everlasting twilight. The smile on my face dims in intensity, bewilderment and melancholy dampening my usually high spirits. And I don't even know why.

I grudgingly tear my attention away from the ethereal sight and glance at the grand piano, holding close to this belief that by releasing my emotions via music, I may solve the mystery to my random episodes of depression. Confident in this hypothesis, I comfortably seat myself on the wooden bench and experiment with the keys, checking to see which notes make the right sounds according to my emotions, until I begin to play.

I sense someone hovering near the stairway, their passive curiosity revealing their presence. If they want to make themselves known, they can freely do so. Otherwise, the melody I am composing deserves my full attention. I smooth out what little mistakes are caused by my tentativeness, and let my fingers be guided by my heart.

Tranquility… Heartache… Acceptance…

For some reason, I can't pinpoint the individual I hold these special feelings for. Stuck at a standstill, I absently hum the extra notes unreachable by piano, repeating the composition several times while concentrating to uncover the rest.

"This person feels like Sora…" I muse quietly, and by thinking of the Keyblade Master reveals an entire list of people connected to him in some way or another. "…shares the same presence with Roxas…" Nostalgia, and twilight wishes; I input a piece of Roxas' music, and smile contently when it perfectly accentuated the slow tempo - like it belongs there. "…looks and sounds like Kairi…" Solemn desire, and misplaced affection; it is subtly reminiscent of Sora's feelings for Kairi. "…reminds me of Naminé…" I switch the tender, loving tune into a sorrowful one. "…has Tōya's fragile state of mind, and Riku's dark disposition…" Time drags on as I ponder, my fingers smoothly pressing the correct keys as if I've memorized them by heart. "…and she means a lot to me, like Koi…"

By putting them all together, all I receive is a deranged picture. Is it a he? Or a she? It goes to show whoever this is doesn't have a true self, if he/she can resemble so many people. It's sad, yet I don't even know this person. Or do I?

I have no recollection of ever playing this piece before, but… how come it feels so familiar, so _important_ to me? Like I've come to cherish it for the past year. Past year? Has it really been that long?

The emotions are still here, even though the memories are gone. I have no doubt in my mind Naminé has something to do with this. But why? Why does my dear friend have to disappear?

Water begins to leak from my emerald eyes without warning, the long tendrils of my platinum blonde hair drooping to shadow my face. Why can't I remember? The tears stream down my cheeks, dripping off my chin and softly splashing on the ivory keys. Why am I crying?

"Hey."

I immediately straighten and furiously wipe my eyes, forcing a cheery smile on my face before turning in my seat to greet the cloaked figure. "Oh. Hi, Riku." It's difficult not to look away, when he has taken the form of Ansem, a powerful humanoid heartless. But I know it will hurt him deeply if I reject what he's become, so I don't. However, it's one thing to sense it, to know what has happened, unless you see it face-to-face. The reality is hard to accept.

The dismay clearly shows through my bloodshot eyes, but Riku easily ignores it. My cordial greeting does little to affect him, neither is he fooled by my poor lie, but he can't hide the fondness he holds for me from the best heart-reader in the universe. "DiZ sent me to give you this. You haven't been acting yourself lately, and he thought this might cheer you up." In his hand is a sea-salt popsicle, obviously been kept cool with a simple blizzard spell.

"Thanks!" I exclaim jovially, grateful of the new distraction, and I snatch the item from his hands. While I am busy licking the cool treat, he stands there, simply watching me, until he moves to sit beside me. He places his hands curiously on the keyboard and idly presses random notes, a clumsy, tuneless melody in the works. I withhold the urge to critique on his horrible piano skills, wordlessly respecting the fact he has probably never played one before.

"So, what were you playing, Akiel? I've never heard it before." Riku's pensive silence convinces me to believe he is familiar with the melody like I was. So, I guess I'm not the only one who's memory got swiped by Naminé. That is, if she does play a hand in this mystery.

"You know, Riku, I really don't know," I reply somberly, pausing at mid-lick. "I wish I knew…"

"Why don't you play something you do know?" he asks, and I hum thoughtfully, knowing exactly what he is getting at, but deliberately stalling the answer.

I smile and swing my legs childishly back and forth. "Like what?"

"Anything you feel like."

"Whatever _you_ feel like?" I tease in a sing-song voice, stuffing the last of the ice cream into my mouth. Taking a peak at the popsicle stick, I frown in disappointment when I didn't get the winner stick. Oh, well. I sigh and carelessly toss the piece of garbage away.

I can perceive the annoyance and impatience swelling in his heart, taking for granted the fact Riku is honestly trying his best to cheer me up. Tilting his head a bit, he glares at me with amber eyes, the mean scowl working horrifyingly well with Ansem's face.

"Do you want me to leave?" he quips, and I deadpan, realizing I have pressed my luck too far. This guy doesn't know the meaning of tolerance. Yeesh.

"No!" I shake my head vigorously, before rubbing my head in embarrassment. "No. You don't have to." My nervous smile and endearing laughter does little to ease his aggravation.

"Then play something, before I change my mind," he demands, crossing his arms indignantly.

I chuckle, my mouth twitching in the corners of a broad smile. "Sure thing." Cracking my knuckles and flexing my fingers, I start pushing the keys, converting his current emotions into something tangible for us to enjoy.

Fragile hope. Inner turmoil. Profound misery.

The dark pressure stifling his heart is lifted ever so slightly. It will be a long time before my other can find the light again.

* * *

**(A/N): **The first piano composition Akiel played was **Xion**; the one in the end is **Riku**. I'll leave it up to your imagination who or what Akiel is. I'll definitely drop hints here or there about him, and I'll be introducing more OCs as I write more chapters. The updates will come periodically and randomly.


	2. Ch 1: Fifteen Beginnings

**Ch. 1: Fifteen Beginnings**

_"He looks a lot like you."_

Two strangers talking on a dark, moonlit beach.

_"So long as you continue to exist, your light will never cease to shine."_

A boy standing at the crossroads, a soul yearning for existence, a heart forfeiting its future.

_"Roxas."_

An extra hero given a new existence, the letters of his true name scrambled to overwrite his past self; and the days start to rewind.

* * *

**Day 352:**

**~Setting Things Right Again~**

Lightning crackles through pitch-dark clouds as thunder booms in heavy rhythm with the rapid pace of our footsteps. We sprint soundlessly across a long series of winding streets, avoiding wide and open areas to remain undetected from the searching eyes of our pursuers. Neon signs attached to vacant buildings flicker in the rain, providing little illumination in the perpetual nightfall.

No one is to know where we're going. No one is to know what we're about to do. No one is to know what's going to happen to us.

Deep in my gut, I know this mission is suicide, but I... my promise... I can't back down now. What scares me most is the guarantee beyond our reach; the guarantee of surviving to see the next day. Ever since the two of us defected from the Organization, I debated whether or not I should disclose to Roxas the truth about me. What else do I have to lose?

I suddenly grab his arm, urging him to stop. He snaps his head back, and angrily asks, "What's the hold up, Akiel? We have to–."

"I want to tell you a secret." Suspicion and curiosity bubbles underneath his impatience, and I hastily re-gather my courage to finish the rest. I stumble over my words, my gasps falling short in the hollow wind and endless raindrops. "I... I'm not... who you think I am."

He turns to face me fully, causing me to let go of his arm, and he tilts his head, inquiring, "So, who are you, then?"

"I don't want to lie to you. Not anymore." There is no telling how he may react, but I have to get this off my chest - or else end up regretting it forever. I close my eyes for a moment and take a deep breath to steady my nerves. It's now or never. "I'm a spy in the Organization."

Behind the darkness of his hood, surprise fractures his calm mask, but disbelief is quick in sealing the cracks. "...why?"

The rueful smile comes at full force. I turn away from him and cross my arms, feeling absolutely dubious to his simple question.

Why?

Why did I become friends with Nobodies, despite knowing of the consequences? Why did I join the Organization, despite learning the futility of their dream? Why did I agree to help Father, despite the immorality of his revenge?

"I wonder that myself sometimes..."

Father believed I could do it, but I didn't want to go through with this. There were times I thought I'd slip and blow my cover and ruin everything Father has worked for. Other times, I thought I _was_ a part of the Organization and I'd sworn allegiance to them and nobody else. But then, the memories I've made with all of my comrades reminded me never to give up.

Luxord always told me to play the cards right, even if it means I have to cheat. Axel taught me the way of flexible thinking and my mentor, Xigbar, advised me never to blindly follow the orders of others. Xaldin's independence inspired me to do things my own way and Saïx's discipline showed me the hard way of separating personal feelings from the job, because it would only bring trouble meddling in world affairs. Demyx, despite his laziness, set a good example for me; he took life in stride no matter how dire things got. It was an important lesson that helped me cope with the loss of five people– Lexaeus, Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, and Zexion.

Though short as our time was together, I enjoyed their company immensely and cherished each and every moment I spent with them. Through their sacrifices, I realized the truth of Xemnas's words; that the power of the heart is not to be underestimated.

So I hanged in tough for an entire year. Xemnas issued missions on me everyday and I grudgingly did whatever he told me to do to ensure his trust in me. He pressured me to prove my loyalty to the cause and fight for what he believes is right. But I've known, since the very beginning, Kingdom Hearts will not give them back what they've lost.

The Organization's goal is all wrong. Roxas and I, we've learned this painful fact through Xion after witnessing her tragic fate. We ultimately chose to run away and set things back to the way they were.

This is the end of the road for Organization XIII.

* * *

Things happen for a reason.

If that wasn't true, I wouldn't be here, spying on Organization XIII or eating ice cream with my three favorite people.

* * *

**Day 1:**

**~Number XV~**

The Superior sits atop the highest throne with gloved hands gripping the edge of the armrests, projecting his strong and deep voice for all to hear. "Good tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that two new comrades have been chosen to wear the coat. Number XIV and XV."

This is my cue to reveal myself to the thirteen members. The black coat, which is uniform to the Nobodies, sweeps the ground as I walk behind Number XIV. Halting at the center of the white platform, I lift my eyes to glance at Number I.

Pewter white hair and olive dark skin, and eyes the shade of amber - that man has to be Xehanort. Or technically, Xehanort's Nobody, who goes by the name of Xemnas. With lengthy bangs parted to the sides, he gazes at me with an unreadable face and I refrain from fidgeting under his intense staring. He doesn't look very different from the man I met at Radiant Garden ten years ago. I wonder if he remembers me at all. For convenience's sake, he shouldn't be able to recognize me, since I'm a teenager now, no longer a toddler.

"Let us all welcome the Keyblade's chosen wielders."

Indifference. Curiosity. Boredom. Fascination.

I can sense these emotions, but they are unnaturally faint. Almost as undetectable as a dying heartbeat.

That is to be expected. Nobodies don't have hearts, therefore they cannot feel (at least, that's what Father has told me). Their basis of acting and human behavior relies solely on memories. So, it will be kinda difficult for me to perceive their thoughts through what scarce emotions they have.

I look around the Round Room, imprinting each and every face to memory, both familiar and unfamiliar. When I reach the young member beside me, her gaze is focused upwards. Curious, I follow her line of sight, and recognition sparks the emotion of glee inside me.

Roxas; Sora's Nobody.

Wow! He sure does look like him. Not _exactly_ like him, but the similarities are still there.

I smile at him. Confusion clouds his sky-blue eyes.

"Hi!" I shout abruptly, and energetically wave. That single note pierces through the thick silence, bouncing back loudly from the distant, white walls - startling everyone within hearing range. Immediately I realize this is no place for frivolous behavior and I bashfully lower my eyes, fiddling with the cuff of my sleeve.

I can't believe I just said that. I'm such an idiot. Father advised me to keep a low profile, but here I am, embarrassing myself in the scrutinizing eyes of Xemnas, doing something a Nobody wouldn't normally do.

A lone emotion stands out stronger than the rest, like a firefly roaming in the foggy night - amusement. It compels me to look for the source, which is actually right next to me, and I am surprised to see Number XIV smiling at me, eyes hidden beneath the shadow of her hood.

Unable to interpret this innocent gesture, I slowly smile back.

* * *

**(A/N): **I wasn't planning to do this, make a story out of 358/2 Days, but my friend rocklee4ever persuaded me, and I'm glad he did. I can see this story has potential. The main character is Akiel, one of my OCs, and his story can be considered a stand alone. However, it is deeply linked to my other story, Do You Accept It?, if you want to read that, too.

Chap. 2 should be up soon, so I'd like you be patient.


End file.
